Tea for five? What?
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: The Teen Titans are invited to Buckingdma Palace. WHat happens when the queen says "I believe" every sentence, Raven has dreams of marines wiht no pants, and the guards aren't trained to keep a striaght face? Beats me.
1. Default Chapter

Okay people, I know it's been a long time since I last wrote a humor fic, so here we go! Make absolutely, positively sure you review. Be happy that I have finally gotten an idea for humor!  
  
Chapter 1: Queen of... uhh... England... I believe  
  
T'was an ordinary day at the Titans Tower. Except, only Raven was left, as the others had gone mall shopping. The phone had rang, and she had to answer it. Great, she thought, I wonder who's called to bother me now?  
  
"Hello? Is... I believe her name is Raven... is she there?" Someone asked in an almost stately voice.  
  
"I'm here." Raven answered, wishing she could just take a message, and not have to talk to them.  
  
"This is the Queen of England, and I would just like to inform you that the Teen Titans, I believe, have been invited over to Buckingdam Palace for tea." (Yeah, I know I spelled it wrong, but, hey, she's... kinda... WAY TO OLD! No disrespect your majesty... wherever you may be)  
  
"Would you happen to mean Buckingham Palace?"  
  
"Oh dear me, yes, I believe."  
  
"Okay, when then?"  
  
"Oh, didn't I already tell you? It's at teatime, I believe, when else?"  
  
"Which day? There are 7, pick one." Raven replied, sarcasm practically dripping from her voice.  
  
"Sunday, I believe. I hope to see you there deary." And with that the Queen of England hung up the phone.  
  
"'Hope to see you there deary'" Raven said, mockingly. "Who the hell is she kidding, does she really think we'll be there?" Having gotten very little sleep the night before, Raven decided to take a nap until the others got back. As soon as she laid her head down to sleep, the darkness of dreams engulfed her mind.  
  
Raven's Dream  
  
(A/n: Since it be her dream, it be her P.O.V.)  
  
I found my self on a balcony overlooking some marines, and found that I only had a two-piece swimsuit on. None of the marines had any pants on, just underwear. As I looked down, one of the marines spotted me, and whistled. I glared at him, and one of his eyeballs popped out, and then his tongue flew out of his mouth, kinda like a bottle rocket, only quieter. It pinged off the walls, and... went into another marine's ear. The marine I had been glaring at then proceeded to fall over in slow motion. The one with the tongue in his ear actually had the ear sticking out of his nose.  
  
Then a Genie appeared and said, "I am the Genie of No-Pants, Two Piece Dreams. I will grant you one wish." I thought for a second or two then said, "Get me out of this crazy dream."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The next thing I knew, my mind was on Limbo, with no dreams whatsoever. That was one time I was grateful for these weird dream entities.  
  
End Slumber  
  
It was 7: 56 P.M. and the Titans had walked in to find Raven asleep on the couch. Robin went to wake up.  
  
"Raven, wake up. Raven? Raven. Wake up. RAVEN! WAKE UP!" Robin finally yelled, causing everyone to turn towards him. Raven blinked her eyes blearily, and finally sat up.  
  
"Hey Raven, who called?" Cyborg asked. "It says we got a phone call."  
  
"The Queen of... uhh... England... I believe." She replied. The Titans mouths dropped open.  
  
"What did she want?" Robin asked.  
  
"To invite us to have tea with her... at 'teatime' on Sunday." Raven, while using a 'hand gesture' for 'teatime'. "I'm not sure though..."  
  
End chapter Now, I must know. How was it??? Stupid? Funny? Hilarious? A Riot? Complete Pointless? JUST CLICK THE FORSAKEN REVIEW BUTTON ALREADY! 


	2. Isn't it Tea for Two?

To any who are offended, do not be, it's just one of those "Learn to laugh at yourself" kinda things. No offence to anyone whatsoever. Thanks for all the reviews. But enough of my rambling, you didn't click chapter two to read my pointless conversation with basically no-one, so I present, (in Times New Roman font, size 12) CHAPTER 2!!!!!!  
  
Chapter two: Isn't it Tea for Two?  
  
The Titans' eyes popped out of their heads. Raven? Not remembering??? Too much!  
  
"How can you not remember friend? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH FRIEND RAVEN?!" Starfire yelled, shaking Raven vigorously.  
  
"N-n-n-n-nothing... I-I-I-I-I am... R-R-Raven." Raven finally managed to say while being shaken like a redheaded rag doll.  
  
"Oh yeah? Prove it. What did I do recently that you threw me out of a window for?" Beast Boy asked. Raven narrowed her eyes  
  
"You put tofu all in one of my capes. You better have the tofu smell out or you'll regret even thinking about tofu ever again." Beast Boy turned back to the others meekly.  
  
"Yup, that's Raven alright."  
  
"Of course it's me. Who else would I be? Cause I never repeat myself, and me is who I am. Because no one else could be me, so me is who I be." Raven said, all in one breath.  
  
"The queen apparently left us tickets to get on a plane for England and, it leaves in 1 hour!"  
  
Approximately 55 minutes later...  
  
The Titans were on the plane to leave for England. And they were bored. Robin was sitting beside Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the same row and Raven, well, she had a row all to herself. That's because Beast Boy had thrown up twice next to her, and she had hit him so hard, he had a huge welt on the back oh his head.  
  
Raven felt her eyelids becoming heavy. She felt her mind wandering off to a dark, place. A place where marines had absolutely no pants on whatsoever. She felt the grip of sleep closing in around her. It consumed her mind, and whisked her off to a place she did not want to revisit.  
  
_Inside Raven's dream_. (If you can't figure out that her dreams will be her P.O.V.s, then you need to READ THIS!)  
  
Now I was on an aircraft carrier. I was still in a two-piece, although this one was in green "camouflage". The marines still had no pants on, but this time they had "camouflage" underwear on. They were eating peanuts too. I wish I had some peanuts; I never really had anything to eat.  
  
Again, one of the marines spotted me. This time, however, his eyes popped out of his head. He motioned to one of his buddies, who, in turn, motioned to their friends, until they were all looking at me. In just a two-piece, I felt naked. They were approaching me as though they wanted to feel me... which would never happen. I summoned a tidal wave, to engulf the marines, but I soon found out that water had no buoyancy in dreams.  
  
I hoped that Genie would come back. They were starting to surround me, and I couldn't keep myself shielded forever. Just then, my ticket out popped up.  
  
"I am the Genie of Camouflage, Two-Piece, No Pants dreams. How may I serve you?" He asked.  
  
"Get me outta here!" I said, panicked, because the marines were breaking my shield.  
  
"As you wish." Once again, I found myself in Limbo. Second time I felt a rush of gratitude towards weird dream entities.  
  
_ End Dream_  
  
Raven awoke to complete chaos, discord, mayhem, and pandemonium on the plane. So she asked Robin "What's going on?"  
  
"Apparently, Beast Boy felt bad for all the animals being held in cages, and decided to release them." Robin replied.  
  
"This should be good." Raven said to herself. "Front row seats, first- class. This will be interesting."  
  
_End of the chapter_ And, once again, I have written another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I don't just sit and write all day. That's Mondays. 


End file.
